Spania
Spania is a hosted guild at PiratesForums.com the fastest growing pirates discussion forums for all pirates of all guilds and all ranks. Spania Posses these titles in ranking: * Strongest Guild Competition Winner in Skeletons, Navy, and EITC Defeated * Higest Rankings in the year ( in the last 3 years! - including this year) *Highest number of player rankings simultaneously *Highest Single Day Individual Rank in Enemies Defeated (Johnny Mak - 33214) Spania has some of the most talented and creative pirates in the Caribbean. Spania attracts talents from all walks of life, whether you come from a poor pirate life, or look for an opportunity to help the community - Spania home of free. With our basic rules to uphold our values is known to provide equal opportunity to those who seek it. We are known across the islands because our friendly members proudly represent the mother guild of Spainia. Our moderate views help us strive for justice, and equality. We believe in equality for all. Whether you are an experienced player with years of experience or you just joined the POTCO community, we welcome you. New players bring fresh ideas, and new experiences we are always excited about welcoming our next wave of talent.thumb|right|300px|Spania Guild We are a diverse melting pot of guilds, and pirates all across the world. When we find hurt pirates, seeking opportunity, when there is suppression, and hostility in your current guild, when your life is boring, and you feel lonely, Spania home of the free; welcomes you with opportunity. Spania is one of the most popular guilds in the Caribbean and is often found during invasions and the treasure fleet activities in the Santia server. Site: www.piratesforums.com Requirements for joining: To join our guild you need to be level 15 and up, with Open Chat enabled, unlimited access, and willing to participate and obey by the rules. Joining Tips *If you are level 50, we would prefer you to join a lower level pirate - so that you get a fresh touch of experience on leveling and interacting with us. After doing so, you may join your level 50. *If you have more than one pirate - we would need you to join your main pirate, or the pirate you play the most. *If you want to join a secondary character that you do not play much - your application may be rejected. We would like you to play with us, not to just join. *If you have more than 4 characters, you will need to talk to the GM or a senior officer before joining. *We reserve the right to accept or deny any application, on case by case basis - we will definitely share with you the reason, if you are denied. Awards As a guild we have receive several awards, including the most recent ones - officialy awarding us the title of strongest guild in the caribbean. We take pride in what we do, and do not shy away from challenges!!! Category:Guilds